


Mistletoe

by MysticMerc



Series: Sherlock Seasonal Cheer [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas at 221B Baker Street, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMerc/pseuds/MysticMerc
Summary: December 5th
Prompt: Mistletoe, or why kissing under a parasitic plant is a terrible idea





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate any and all comments. They really give me a confidence boost!

“Come on, Sherlock. _Please?_ ”

Sherlock looked up from his microscope (the mould cultures he were examining could prove to be vitally important one day) to see John standing in the doorway with a sprig of mistletoe above his head. Ah. One of those Christmas tradition things. John was wearing that striped jumper of his that Sherlock liked, beckoning him to come over while making what could _only_ be described as a “kissy face”.

“Come _on_ , Sherlock. Just for me? _Please_?”

“Why on _earth_ would I want to kiss you while standing under a parasitic plant?” Sherlock frowned.

“It’s traditional! And it’s in the perfect position for hello/ goodbye kisses,” John waggled his eyebrows at him.

It was true. Sherlock did like to take advantage of the hello/ goodbye window as an excuse to kiss John and the doorway was the perfect place for that. He sighed theatrically but stood up anyway. He never could resist kissing John.

* * *

 

“Oh! You’ve hung some mistletoe!” Mrs Hudson crowed.

She bustled about placing a tea tray on the coffee table and rearranging plates in the kitchen.

“I hadn’t even noticed it,” Lestrade said, looking over his shoulder to get a glance.

He was sat on the sofa going over some paperwork from their last case with John. Lord knows Sherlock wouldn’t be helping. He was too busy typing up _his own_ report on his laptop.

“Perfect use of the hello/ goodbye window,” Sherlock justified.

Lestrade snorted into his tea and signed the final line. After his return, the boys were legally allowed to accompany him on cases thanks to a special grant from a “higher power” (Mycroft) but the amount of paperwork needed to complete had only increased.

“It was my idea originally but he’s really taken to it,” John grinned.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and from the way Sherlock started squirming it was obvious who it was.

“Dr Watson. Mrs Hudson,” Mycroft greeted “Gregory? The car’s waiting downstairs if you’re ready.”

“’Course,” Lestrade gulped down the last of his tea and scooped up the paperwork “I’ll see you later, John. Thanks for the tea, Mrs Hudson.”

John and Mrs Hudson said their goodbyes while Sherlock grunted from behind his laptop and Lestrade turned to leave with Mycroft.

“Oh, wait,” he said, quickly grabbing his partner’s arm.

Lestrade tugged Mycroft back under the doorway and kissed him. Not one for public displays of affection, a pink flush rose to Mycroft’s cheeks and he coughed slightly before turning to walk back downstairs.

“No! John you’ve _got_ to take it down. I won’t be having any more of _that_ nonsense in _my_ flat,” Sherlock declared.

“In _who’s_ flat?” John prodded.

“Fine, in _our_ flat. I don’t want to see that ever again. It’s _disgusting_! You _must_ take it down. _Please_ , John,” he begged.

John chuckled fondly but agreed to take it down tomorrow. He’d enjoyed it while it had lasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at mysticmerc-awesome


End file.
